My Sins
by jenny-poop09
Summary: As a child she feared the dark, feared what was hidden in the shadows, feared what hid in the deepest recesses of her mind, but when a trip back to Konoha awakens her most dormant memories she learns that even the heartless seeks nothing more than love
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_

* * *

><p>The Hokage sighed as she paced around the large expanse of her office, Naruto looked upon the older woman in mild concern, it was unusual of her to pace let alone sigh. The blonde kyuubi vessel shifted in his seat, trying to get into a more comfortable position, because being familiar with Tsunade he wasn't going to rule out the chance that the she might end up flinging random furniture pieces about the room.<p>

The sunny haired male jumped involuntarily as the office door was swung open, he turned to the open door and wasn't really surprised to see the face of his disgruntled team mate, even after all these years Sasuke still hated being called up early in the morning. Naruto himself felt confused at his best friend's antics, the morning was after all the most pleasant time of the day but then again Sasuke was an emo he reasoned.

"Hokage-sama" he sneered, his face twisting into one of annoyance, Naruto chuckled nervously as he watched the hazel eyed Hokage pin Sasuke beneath her hard gaze; a lesser man would've wilted beneath her glare, unfortunately Sasuke was a extremely proud creature therefore he did not sense the warning look Naruto was all too aware of.

"Ahh...Uchiha it seems you have finally graced us with your presence...tell me, how was your beauty sleep?" Tsunade spat back, her face a mirror of his very own annoyance. Sasuke grunted whilst mumbling unintelligent things beneath his breath he had once again played into the hand of the devious Hokage and now his pride had to pay for his lack of wit, but then again not many people could say that they got the upper hand with the alcoholic Sanin.

"As you both are awar-" almost instantly a flash of pink launched into the room.

The pink haired woman gave the Hokage an apologetic smile before hastily taking the seat closest to the onyx eyed man. Tsunade threw her apprentice an annoyed glance before turning back to the two males.

"As I was saying… we've have had quite a difficult time this year, and hopefully its going to get a lot better" Sasuke grunted loudly, Tsunade tried to suppress the urge to twitch but as usual she failed rather miserably.

"I'm going to entrust an especially important task to you guys, you must not fail me. If you do I hope you know the consequences will be severe so don't take this mission lightly or you'll have to pay for your mistakes" Tsunade stated, her eyes narrowing in seriousness. Naruto scratched the back of his head, clearly unnerved by the warning Tsunade gave, and it was unusual of her to be sober let alone serious.

Sakura gulped audibly before turning towards her aloof team mate no doubt silently asking him for his opinion or thoughts and as usual he didn't respond to her eager request.

"So…what is your choice, will you pursue this mission or will you turn it down?" Sasuke shrugged as if saying 'do I ever turn down a mission' and true to his Uchiha heritage the young heir has not once failed a mission of any calibre. Sasuke's nod was a silent agreement on behalf of the team, Tsunade grinned striding back to her seat and sitting down.

"So this mission shouldn't require much more than a few days, technically it isn't that hard a mission its just that the person you are going to be transporting is extremely strong and may put up a struggle you are however not to harm them, and when they arrive I'll be sure to know if there's even a hair out of place, and if they do you'll pay this isn't a threat this is a fact." Sasuke grunted, he seriously couldn't understand why the drunkard was suddenly being so thorough it went against the very nature of the kind of person she was and frankly he found her thoroughness absolutely intolerable.

The onyx eyed male glared at the wall behind her, knowing that if she caught his gaze his perfectly sculpted face would have to pay the price; he grimaced remembering the vividness of his last attack.

"Um…so when do we leave Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked her voice sweeter than necessary; there was no doubt that the reason for her happiness was because she saw it as another opportunity to get closer to the handsome Uchiha. The Hokage didn't comment on the eagerness in her students voice instead she narrowed her eyes before turning to the team captain, who like always was late and seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Kakashi, I assumed Shizune briefed you already" Tsunade stated, her eyebrow raising slightly, the copy-nin nodded before pulling his ever present book from his pocket. Sasuke inwardly grimaced at his former sensei's antics, the man never changed.

"Ohayo Sasuke, sakura and you too Naruto" Kakashi greeted them, Sasuke winced at the cheeriness in his voice, it was more patronising than sincere. Naruto pouted he and Sasuke were 20 years old and Kakashi still babied them, heck the only person he didn't baby was Sakura.

"So…when do we leave?" Naruto asked eventually his large cerulean blue eyes shining with curiosity. Tsunade tried her best to suppress her smile as she watched Naruto's eyes light up with childlike excitement, his naiveté was one of his greatest characteristics as well as his ability to change people, even though she hadn't told him, the truth was she had every intention of allowing him to be her successor once she retired, which she hoped would be soon.

"Soon, in an hour to be exact and please wear some…change your attire maybe something less anbu-ish and more…casual" she said eventually, Naruto and Sakura exchanged equally confused looks, surely if they were going undercover as civilians their mission would be longer and they would have more preparation time.

"No you're not going undercover as civilians…so stop fretting oh yeah before I forget" Tsunade snapped, it seemed that her temper was still present which wasn't much of shock. After a pregnant pause she spoke again "bring the hyuuga with you"

Kakashi nodded as he signalled for his team to follow him, and reluctantly they did so.

Elsewhere 

Jiriaya looked at his ward she was no longer the stumbling and stuttering little girl she was 12 years ago, if anything she was the exact opposite. Hinata was formerly known as the Hyuuga heiress that is if anyone even recognised her anymore, despite himself he smiled; she was a rare to the quiet heiress was his second ward an exuberant young woman with large hazel eyes, Tenten she was an orphan of no known origins, well at least that was what he had thought, he often wondered why he of all people managed to unearth two precious gems.

He wasn't a saint and he hadn't done anything exceptionally good throughout in his life on the contrary he was more often considered a murderer than a peace keeper, that's what a shinobi was, a living breathing tool used to maintain the peace at the cost of their own sighed, an odd expression coming from him; he wasn't one to show his discomfort despite whatever circumstances he was braced with.

Hinata's head turned towards her pseudo father almost instantly, her long indigo hair splaying across her chest and shoulder, the brunette was more reluctant but she eventually followed her sister's lead.

"Tousan…?" Hinata's smooth voice cut across the eerie silence despite its softness it still held traces of the hyuuga pride running through her blood, it held some kind authority over those who she spoke to. She was a quiet woman of few words but her simple presence ordered more respect than an aristocrat.

Tenten was similar in the same respect, although she was a bubbly and childish person she held more seriousness than Jiriaya himself and the rest of Konoha had put together. She was not one to joke or panic when serious problems arise, if anything she managed to stay cool headed regardless of the situation and if you put that together with her striking features she was one hell of a distraction. The two women contrasted from their looks to their personality but because of this difference they were a frightening compatible team.

Hinata was quiet but deadly, her beauty was different from Tenten's, Hinata had a regal neck, her skin pale and smooth as porcelain. Her face was soft and seemed to glow under the massive contrast of her dark indigo hair. She had large orb like eyes that always shone with wisdom and calamity, she was calm and gentle, but like every shinobi she was fierce and possessed a steel will, she was as beautiful as she was deadly. She stood at 5'7, her body luscious to the point that she turned the heads of enemies, which was of course another advantage that she didn't really need.

Tenten was fearless; her face never showed any sign of fear or weakness, her mask was often labelled as frightening.  
>She and Hinata were seen as cold blooded but civilians never understood that if they weren't cold blooded they wouldn't be able to protect what was precious to them, which was each other and their pseudo father.<p>

_In the world of shinobi even the slightest hint of hesitance could result in your death._

Tenten didn't have Hinata's dead straight waist length indigo hair, instead she had long mahogany brown hair that cascaded down her back in large waves, but she rarely wore her hair down it was usually up in two childish buns, the main reason she did this is because she hated it when men gawped at her.

Tenten was the opposite of Hinata, thus resulting in Tenten not being able to be gracious about being stared at; she was rather bad tempered to be frank. Her skin was evenly tanned golden brown, unlike most people her tan wasn't deliberate it was just a result of training outdoors, because unlike Tenten, Hinata was easily sun burnt. She stood at 5'8 her body shape the soft outline of a hour glass, and like Hinata it gained her a lot of attention she didn't want.

Tenten's large hazel coloured eyes often took on the colour of ember when her temper rose too much, Jiriaya often heard people commenting about her pixie like features and nymph like personality, which was quite an accurate description of her. She always had a cheeky smile on her face when she wasn't in a fight and her actions were normally spontaneous and carefree like her disposition. Tenten was renowned for roaming the forest like it was her back garden and for rescuing random strays that got lost in the forest; she was often called the guardian of the forest.

"I'm just a little tired that is all" he explained, Tenten's eyes narrowed almost instantly, she wasn't buying it. Tenten's perceptiveness and Hinata's ability to read through someone was in the least unnerving.

"Don't lie tousan coz you suck at it" Tenten stated lightly as she hung out the laundry, Hinata smiled gently before carrying on with her brooming, they lived in an isolated house in the middle of the forest, for this reason they spent more time trying to maintain the home than living in it.

"Tousan…what's bothering you?" Tenten asked without turning to face him, he sighed.

"I….we're going to be escorted back to Konoha" he blurted, Tenten stilled and Hinata froze for a millisecond before they both returned to doing their work.

"Is that so…?" Hinata said lightly as if what he had just said was unimportant, even Tenten was acting calm.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiriaya asked, confused by their actions or lack of actions to be exact.

"We… actually foresaw this happening, we know you aren't some lowly shinobi like you said, surely you didn't think the Byakugan could miss your abnormally large amount of chakra, only fool would believe you, your eyes are too sharp and your movements too swift to be that of a lowly shinobi" Hinata explained as she plucked some of the dry clothes from the washing line.

Jiriaya smiled slightly he had been caught in the act and here he thought he would have to do some heartfelt confession, and at the end of the day his daughters had once again given him the easy way out. He didn't know whether to be grateful that they made his life easier or annoyed that they always saw through him.

"Sooooo…when are they coming exactly?" Tenten asked lightly as she picked up the filled basket.

"Umm…I'm not sure but knowing their Hokage I'm sure its gong to be pretty soon, and if you can help it, I beg you guys to refrain from hurting them, I want to show Tsunade what great kids I have" he answered a small frown marring his features.

"Fine I promise! Then I guess we should fix up the house, but really tousan we go away for a few days and the house is a bloody mess! If it wasn't for Hinata nee-chan I would've punished you gravely for leaving all those dishes around the house!" Tenten ranted in dad was really insufferable and what was worse was that he made no effort to change or even deny that he was a lazy stinking hermit.

Jiriaya smiled wryly clearly aware of the fact that the elder of his two daughters wished to decapitate him at that very instant.

"I promise too father, and ano... to be honest Tenten-chan I don't think tousan means to be unclean and to always forget to wash his underwear and to never clean up after himself" Hinata protested timidly, unbeknownst to her she had just made the situation a lot worse for Jiriaya.

Tenten sighed at her naïve sister, despite not being blood related they held a bond much deeper than comprehensible, it gave them an advantage in battles since they were always subconsciously in sync and due to their constant training they could communicate with the most subtle looks and movements.

"Hinata you mustn't listen to tousan's pitiful excuses because he's a stinking scheming lazy butt hermit with a pervy mind and a stupid smile to boot" Tenten explained her face scrunching up in annoyance. Hinata sighed heavily, she and her sister were polar opposites, where she was more forgiving and understanding Tenten was straight laced and hated excuses, she seemed to live with an entirely different scale of expectations as everyone else, but nonetheless her sister was a peculiar person.

Hinata idly thought that her nymph like attitude was one of the main things that gained her a lot of suitors, if Tenten thought the few perverts she spotted eying her were all the people she was being pursued by then Tenten was the naïve one. It was a tiring job hiding the other men from her view because knowing her sister she would go berserk if one was to even wink at her.  
>Hinata sighed, luckily Tenten was oblivious because if she wasn't there was no doubt that there would be havoc and she didn't want to be the one forced to restrain her sister.<p>

Hinata gazed at her home a sad smile gracing her features, she would miss her home, she had practically grown up here.

_Flashback_

_I crouched on my bed and desperately clung to the sheets. It was thundering outside and my parents were fighting again, I could feel my eyes tear up but I forced them back to bay.  
><em>

'_tousan says showing any emotion means that your weak' I chanted to myself like a pathetic mantra, but what was I to do, I was a little girl, hardy 8 and I was already a burden to the hyuuga name. I flinched at the thought because what hurt the most was that it was true I was a failure, a useless being, an insignificant being. I winced as I heard my father strike my mother, she was crying again, I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I would get hit, father did not love hit me all the time, it hurt but it hurt me more when he hit mum, she screams when he hits her._

_I know everyone can hear her crying but he's the head of clan, they are just branch members they can't say nothing, he could kill them, he would kill them._

_I shifted closer to the corner of my bed and feigned sleep, but even I knew it would not come, it never did when I wanted it most.I tensed as I heard my door be pushed open, I felt the eerie coldness it was father, he grunted and shut the door, probably checking if I was was always the same, nothing changed in this household, it was as much a home as it was a prison, and those who did not obey were punished._

_I cried harder that night than I did any other night, I was useless and I wished death would claim me. At the academy the teachers would throw me worried glances, I no longer stuttered or smiled I was a walking and breathing corpse, void of anything a blank sheet, I was hollow, I might as well be dead._

_Father hit mother again that night._

_Neji nii-san was the only person that cared, he was the only other person that protected me, I wanted mother to despise me, to hate me, it was after all my fault that father was hitting her and causing her pain. I was weak so he wanted me gone, dead, but I was mothers first born, so she still held a strong attachment. I couldn't get stronger, he knew it, she knew it, even I knew it yet she stalled even as the light in her eyes begun to dim she never once told me she hated me, her smile never wavered. Slowly I grew angrier and angrier the gentle light I once held dimmed and I let hatred and rage consume me because I hated the hyuuga clan, I hated him, and I hated myself. _

_That day I sinned beyond what I was capable of I attacked my father the hyuuga clan leader, I left him for dead and as I walked away from him I did not cry what stained my face was not tears but rain, rain and blood.I cried when I learned mother had died and that man had not. I wasn't punished for trying to kill my father but my mother was, she carried my sins, the sins of an unworthy child. She was executed on my behalf._

_I had killed my mother. _

_That man watched me, his expression indifferent, he wanted to make me angry he wanted my hyuuga potential, but he was mistaken because I swore I would not give the hyuuga clan my soul, my soul was the one thing that belonged to me. _

_That night I woke up from a trance, my hands were stained scarlet, I had killed again. I wanted to cry but I felt no remorse I was numb I was after all a monster._

_I remained frozen on the spot but then I saw Neji nii-san he wasn't afraid of me, he looked sad but not afraid, he was never afraid because he knew I wasn't a monster, he knew that beneath the murderous exterior I was just a child, one who was lost and all alone, tormented and frightened of her very own mind, one who was not consciously capable of killing. He smiled at me then told me to run and I did, I ran faster than I ever did before, I hoped that my sins will no longer befall my family, I prayed that Neji-nii-san and mother would watch over me._

_I woke up that morning in the arms of a kind hearted man, he took me home where I met another girl, her large brown eyes reflected my own and despite his unwavering smile it was obvious the man had not lived an easy life, oddly enough, I felt more at home here with this stranger than I ever did at home._

_End of flashback_

Hinata snapped out of her memories when she heard her dad scream for help, Hinata knew without a doubt that if she didn't come soon her dad may receive some permanent damage.

Despite herself she felt a grimace working its way onto her features, where before her memory had been vivid and clear, it was now bleary and unclear, faces that had been ingrained in her mind turned into unrecognizable faceless, voiceless blurs of nothing.

A large part of her identity was being unwillingly stripped from her yet she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was tired of trying to hold onto those memories, she wasn't sad that she lost that part of her because deep down she knew she wasn't alone anymore.

"Tenten….I think saw some fresh salmon swimming upstream" Hinata shouted, almost instantly her sister was out of the house, Tenten loved hunting and gathering all the necessities from her surroundings, to be honest it saved them a lot of money and it kept Tenten occupied, two birds with one stone because a bored Tenten was a whiny one.

* * *

><p><em>Read &amp; Review<em>

_Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere <span>

"How far until we reach?" Naruto asked annoyed not because he was tired but because everyone besides himself needed to rest at least once every three hours. Sakura grunted before smacking the blonde jinchuriki. Sasuke watched the scene impassively after all these years he had grown immune to the dobe's moaning and Sakura's whining, his mind automatically shuns out all the unnecessary noises that the two make.

He grunted as he pulled against his 'casual' clothes, to be honest his casual clothes were pretty much his shinobi wear except that due to the fact that he had grown so accustomed to wearing his anbu wear that his shinobi wear seemed to have grown a bit tighter and itchier, thus giving it casual clothes qualities. He grimaced as Sakura leered at him, whoever said that old men were the worst perverts had clearly never met his fan club they bordered rapists rather than perverts.

The hyuuga prodigy appraised the group quietly, how they managed to work together must be one of the world's greatest wonders, yet it was no secret that this team had the highest success rates despite the odd combination. He sighed quietly, he wasn't even sure why he was chosen to participate in this mission, a tiny part of his brain told him that it wasn't because of his Byakugan, choosing him because of the Byakugan didn't seem logical since they already had kakashi's dog notorious for their scouting skills.

"Ne…Neji what you doing?" The hyuuga male turned to the blonde haired shinobi a small grimace set in his angular face.

"Nothing in particular…I'm just scouting the area" Neji replied as he reflexively activated his blood limit. He paused after a stilled moment, his face was stiff, they could almost feel the tension rolling of him.

"What's wrong Neji?" Neji's Byakugan receded.

"There's a cabin about 20 miles from here, it's on the outskirts of the mist…its completely isolated, in the centre of a large forest to be exact." Neji explained, a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"There are strong chakra signatures as well, minimum anbu level" he added his face darkening slightly

"They should've detected us, it's either they are expecting us or they have some sort of plan going on" Sakura nodded in the hyuuga males favour, it was only normal for him to be unnerved, it could be an ambush for all they knew. She shivered at the thought despite her level she still feared that she may die in action, it was customary that shinobi's shouldn't let their fear get in the way of their missions but then again she was only human.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?" said male raised an eyebrow before shrugging lightly.

"There's 3 of them and 5 of us, they're anbu level and so are we, plus we have a hyuuga prodigy, a kyuubi vessel, Konoha's best medic-nin and two Sharingan wielders" Sasuke stated imperiously, the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth told them he was amused at their bewilderment.

Sakura gave him an embarrassed smile, one he didn't bother returning. Neji on the other hand looked sceptical.

"Uchiha…don't tell me you plan us to approach them heads first, simply because we have some sort of advantage?" he asked in disbelief, the ebony eyed man shrugged clearly not unnerved by the prospect of being reckless, some where at the back of his mind Neji noted that Naruto must have rubbed of on the Uchiha.

"Well I guess that's that, we'll just rush in and hope kami's on our side" Kakashi stated before sending Neji an apologetic look that basically said this is what we always do. Neji sighed and inwardly prayed for kami to look over him otherwise he would surely die under this team.

"Let's move out!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke winced, the dobe was going to be the death of his ears. Reluctantly they split up into a defined formation leaving Neji out of place feeling a tad annoyed, but nonetheless he was still the aloof hyuuga prodigy so for this reason he remained at the back silently brooding.

Elsewhere

Hinata sighed as she gripped her elder sister by her elbow, a small smile lighting her features.

"Where are we going?" Tenten whined, as she groggily rubbed her eyes ridding any signs of sleep away from them.

"The spring, you really need to take it easy this is the 4th time I've caught you falling asleep on the training ground" Tenten scoffed.

"Are you really in any position to say that Hinata after I've caught you literally faint from fatigue over 6 times this week, jeez compared to you I must look like I'm taking it easy" Tenten said wistfully a cheeky grin mounting her pixie like face.

"Fine, maybe this is a good break for us both" Hinata said gently as she handed her sister a short white towel identical to her own. Tenten giggled at her younger siblings expression before crushing her in an all consuming hug, Hinata pouted before hugging her sister back.

The journey to the spring was a relatively short one, on the way they spoke quietly or remained silent relishing the surroundings, the silence between them was comfortable rather than stifling.

Tenten grinned as she slowly slipped of her shapeless matted clothing and into the steaming water, Hinata followed suit her face colouring as she slipped off her dirty yukata.

"Ahh…this feels damn nice" Tenten moaned as the water soothed her aching muscles whilst Hinata blushed at her own nakedness.

"Hinata" her sister's voice held a tint of malice, Hinata automatically called upon her blood limit and scouted the area, and like her sister had sensed she saw a group of 5 shinobi's all of high level, what surprised her was that one of them had a frightening amount of chakra. She deactivated her Byakugan before turning back to Tenten.

"5 of them, really strong and one has too much chakra." Tenten raised a curved eyebrow.

"Too much…you don't mean a jinchuriki do you?" Hinata shrugged, she knew her sister was getting annoyed but she couldn't be sure if the person was really a jinchuriki and nothing good came from assuming.

"Ahh…I don't give a crap, coz I just got here and my legs are aching and I'm tired so they can just screw themselves!" she paused slightly before adding

"And they cant touch us, we're not like them" Tenten ranted her face set in a pout, Hinata knowing her sister followed suit sitting down, her entire body submerged beneath the water besides her head.

"Maybe if we don't move they'll miss us" she said wistfully, Tenten gave her the 'are you kidding' look. The indigo haired female giggled wryly which caused Tenten to shake her head in disbelief.

Elsewhere

Sasuke and the rest of the team watched the two very naked figures in confusion; well at least he was watching them in confusion, he however couldn't say the same for his dribbling sensei and gaping team mate. He grunted at the small stream of blood dripping from Naruto's nose towards his chin, he shook his head before turning his attention back to the hot spring.

It was quite obvious that they were shinobi and of some degree powerful, their chakra reserve said that much, but if they were surely the two women would've sensed their presence. Sasuke had even considered them being kage bunshins but after a confirmation from Neji it was quite obvious that they weren't shadow clones, they were very much shinobi.

"Are we going to sit here and watch them all day?" Sakura snapped it was obvious that she was unpleased with the amount of attention the two kunoichi's were receiving.

"we should probably immobilize them or something" Naruto offered although it was quite obvious that he was thinking more about the process of immobilizing them than actually the benefits of disabling the enemy.

"Wait!" Neji hissed as Naruto readied for his plunge out of the trees. The whole of team 7 turned to him their expressions either sceptical or annoyed.

"Kakashi can you see that thing, the markings on their backs" the copy Nin tilted his head slightly before activating his Sharingan, Sasuke followed suit. A second later the older man deactivated his Sharingan before turning to the team his expression grave.

"The dark haired girl has a wings on her back, the markings of the several of the strongest shinobi's in the 5 nations, the brunette has a panther….we have on our hands some neutrals, they don't belong to any village they are simply without allies, we cant attack them" kakashi's explained, Sasuke scoffed.

"Neutrals I've never heard of such things" Kakashi scratched his head.

"That's because there isn't very many, lots go and join other nations for wealth and power, and I guess you can say that they got greedy"

"So what do we do? Surely they must know Jiriaya even if they are neutrals, Jiriaya is a Sanin. Can't we just ask them some questions? You know act friendly." Naruto asked a small lecherous smile plastered to his face. This little smile earned him a well deserved smack in the head and of course this was delivered by Sakura.

"Well it would be better than to jump them, especially since some people may get carried away…" Neji trailed off throwing Naruto a disgusted look, who just shrugged it off as if it had no important meaning.

"I agree with the hyuuga" Sasuke stated flatly, his eyes not leaving the steam clad figures.

He inwardly noted that it was a good thing that the two females were at least cloaked in the mist, had they not he would no doubt be having a hard time restraining his hormonal driven teammate and his perverted teacher.

"Should we make our way down then?" Neji gave a small nod indicating his approval to Sasuke's suggestion. The blonde hair male practically ran towards the two females, as usual any shred of dignity or pride was lost to them, if Naruto wasn't already salivating Sasuke was sure he was now; that is if the small stream of liquid dripping down his chin was anything to go by.

"I will go check on Naruto, in case he is unable to control himself" Kakashi mumbled as he ran after his pupil, his eyes gleaming with feral excitement.  
>"Why does the fact that Kakashi volunteered to run after Naruto make the situation more dangerous?" Sakura asked idly, her twitching face betraying the calmness of her voice.<p>

Both of the remaining males chose not to answer her seeing as her patience was already at its limit. The raven haired shinobi let out a heavy sigh before trudging after his teammate and sensei, his normally indifferent expression morphing into a fierce scowl- one of annoyance no doubt.

Elsewhere

"There are two males heading this way, rather quickly as well" Tenten noted flatly her large chocolate brown eyes flickering around the small spring. Hinata absently raised an eyebrow at her sister's behaviour, it was unusual...well more unusual than she was accustomed to.

"And you are still naked..." Hinata stated as she slipped on her lavender yukata, Tenten's face scrunched up slowly before she quickly did a few hand signs. Hinata watched in awe as a large wall of earth shot from the ground towards the sky completely cutting the shinobi's off track. No matter how many times she saw her sister manipulate the ground around them, she simply never got tired of admiring the sheer size of her sister's creations.

Hinata's creations were more refined and accurate whereas Tenten's were larger in size and sloppier but despite its lack of quality it never failed to do its job. The brunette gave her younger sister a small smile before climbing out of the steamy hot spring.

"They're going aroun-"Hinata stopped short as she watched her sister give a slight wave, the earth immediately shot forth, once again blocking the konoha-nins from their path.

She grinned at her sister's intuition, it really did amuse her that sometimes her sisters ability to sense others were on par with her Byakugan, yet ever since they were little Tenten was never able to sense Hinata's whereabouts. When she had questioned the brunette, her sister had simply stated that she has been desensitized, even to this day she couldn't fully comprehend what her sister meant, but then again it was Tenten, so in some twisted way that was a justification in itself.

"I'm done!" Tenten exclaimed as she span around on the spot, grinning rather manically despite herself Hinata felt her eye twitch at the ridiculous scene. Tenten pouted at her sisters expression before quickly pulling her hair into its two signature buns.

"Ahh...maybe you should let the konoha-nins in" the indigo haired female reflexively activated her Byakugan only to see a pair of Byakugan straight right back at her. She felt her eyes widen considerably as a pair of grey hued Byakugan peered back at her, his expression just as perplexed as hers if not then even more so.

Tenten felt her eyes narrow at her sister's distress absently her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed together into a thin line. Hinata snapped out of her daze as she watched her sister snap her fingers, almost instantly the large fortress crumbled, burying a good fraction of the forest under rubble, not to mention the Nins on the other side of wall.

"Tenten...?" Hinata questioned albeit rather reluctantly. Tenten moaned at her sister's look of disbelief.

"What? You looked distressed!" the brunette spluttered trying to justify herself. Hinata shook her head in exasperation.

"Did you kill them?" the indigo haired female whispered hesitantly, her sister on the other hand looked hardly disturbed at what she had just did.

"You're the one with the Byakugan"

"O-oh! I mean Byakugan!" A few minutes later the tell-tale veins around her eyes receded.

"Are they dead then?"

"Luckily they managed to avoid the rubble!"

"Bleh!" Hinata twitched at the nonsensical noise but made no comment. As if on cue a tall lean male rose from the rubble, his silver hair matted in dust. His expression was scarily solemn despite nearly being crushed to death.

"A-ano are you oka-"

"Well he isn't dead for sure!" Tenten joked a half grin decorating her elfin features. The silver haired man chuckled, it was a surprisingly deep laugh, but then again neither girls had had much contact with the opposite gender besides their dad.

"No miss, it appears I'm quite alive" he stated although rather wistfully in Hinata's opinion. And as if on cue three more males raised from the sea of earth, behind them a rather exuberant haired woman.  
>Tenten had to squint before she dared to look at the hot pink Maine of hair.<p>

"Tch." The raven haired male hissed, his hand running through his dishelved hair.

"Hn." Hinata's eyes lingered on the brunette male whose eyes were almost a mirror of her own; Tenten's chocolate brown eyes flickered between them almost instantly.

The white eyed male pinned the petite indigo haired woman beneath his gaze, and for once it wasn't out of disdain, rather curiosity as to why she had the Byakugan and even more so why she wasn't sealed. Tenten quickly stepped in front of Hinata, successfully shielding her younger sister from the pale eyed man.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! TALK ABOUT RUDE! DATTEBAYO!" Hinata grimaced as her sister threw the sunny haired male a piercing glare that promised a severe beating, but of course being the clueless person he was Naruto paid no heed to the threatening look.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! I AGREE WITH NARUTO HERE! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, YOU MUST BE ASKING TO GET YOUR ASSES WHOOPED!" the pink haired female fumed unaware of Tenten's fragile temper, and Hinata's diminishing one.

"Now, now no need to fight" Hinata threw the mask clad man a grateful smile, although he could tell it was a bit forced. It was no secret that Hinata was very patient by nature but if there was something she hated more than loud noises it was being underestimated, the pink haired kunoichi was obviously looking down on them, and she could only hope Tenten could hold out until they got home.

* * *

><p><em>Read &amp; Review<em>

_Thank you  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_

* * *

><p>"You guys looking for Jiriaya?" Tenten asked her back facing towards them. Neji twitched at the woman's hostility; he surmised that she was probably very bad tempered unlike her counterpart.<p>

"Yes, will you lead us the way?" she shrugged before stalking off, her indigo haired friend gave them a small encouraging smile silently asking them to follow her as she disappeared through the shrub, although Neji couldn't help but notice that her gaze lingered on him a bit longer, a small pucker between her two finely shaped brows.

Sasuke found it was oddly intriguing the way they moved about the forest, it was almost absently, that probably meant that they lived nearby, but then again that didn't explain their relations to the white haired sanin, if he was Naruto he would've probably came to the conclusion that they were probably one of the perverts young lady friends, but the very thought seemed impossible, young exotic looking women were not something Jiriaya could find, the sanin was rather talentless in that department.

"We're nearly there...s-so hang on just a bit o-okay?" they nodded gratefully since the brunette didn't show any signs of relenting. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was scowling, Neji grimaced absently wandering if that's how he appeared to the outside world.

If Sasuke was a lesser man he would've beaten the crap of Sakura by now, her nagging and incessant clinging was driving him insane and it appeared that he wasn't the only one fazed. The indigo haired female who was although seemingly calm, was actually a twitching mess, she winced and cringed every time the pink haired banshee wailed to her 'Sasuke-kunnn!' or moaned that something was wrong or was just down right screeching.

'For the love of god! Just shut the hell up!' Hinata inwardly shrieked, she could tell her peaceful facade was slowly crumbling and when it did she was without a doubt going to wring the neon haired witches' throat and she had a odd feeling that she was going to enjoy it greatly. Hinata stumbled slightly as Tenten came to an abrupt stop, she frowned they weren't home yet, they still had a few more minutes of travel.

"Oi you! The one with the pink hair!" Tenten snapped her normally brown eyes turning ember.

"m-me?" Sakura stuttered as she pointed to herself, her expression bewildered and a tad frightened. Sasuke suppressed his smirk; Neji on the other hand didn't see the point of trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes you! Can you please shut up! He's clearly not interested, if he had been he would have complied with you request and carried you by now!" the brunette snapped earning herself a glare from the vibrant haired female. Hinata sighed before nudging her elder sister, silently pleading for her to carry on walking. She was hesitant but eventually she nodded and carried on her path, and as she hoped there wasn't another whisper from the pink haired woman.

Sakura felt her blood boil in anger, never had she been so disrespected and embarrassed in her life and to make matters worse she was actually afraid to retaliate, there was something about the brown haired female's gaze that told her that she wasn't a force t be reckoned with and worse of all, she was humiliated in front of Sasuke!

She was always regarded as the strongest female kunoichi of her age so how is it that company of these two women she felt so little and insignificant. If she wasn't so upset she would have snapped at the smirking hyuuga prodigy, even Naruto looked amused, never has Sakura wanted to hit someone so much.

"G-gomen" the quieter female whispered a small sympathetic smile on her face. Despite herself sacra smiled, something about the smaller female gave her the feeling calamity, perhaps it was the serene expression she wore or the sincerity in her smile, whatever it was sacra decided that she preferred this woman almost ten fold over the other.

"Ten-chan!" said female paused in her tracks before turning to her sister expectantly. Hinata gave a heavy sigh; this of course earned a small scoff from her older sister.

"If you're going to scold me, then spare me the grief." Tenten paused as her sisters eyebrows drew together in a slightly sad expression, with a sigh she gave Hinata a wry smile.

"I was wrong, I was rude, it's just that I keep getting this...feeling, it's unnerving" Hinata's former sad expression morphed into a slightly worried one.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure...It's just that I have an inkling feeling that going to Konoha is going to be remarkably troublesome"

"E-eh?" Kakashi turned to the two females who were both standing on a branch conversing rather calmly, being in a forest meant that most shinobi's had to be on guard it was logical since places like these had much cover, this meant the enemies had an advantage.

"There's no-one within a ten mile radius" Hinata stated off handily before turning back to the conversation at hand. Kakashi blinked slowly before turning to Neji who gave him an affirming nod.  
>"Y-you're upset because you think moving to Konoha's going to be troublesome?"<p>

"There are many more reasons, but like I said that's the main reason"

"but you were fine about it earlier!"

"Did you see the old man's face, he was guilt ridden as it was, it may not seem like it but I care a lot about the wrinkly old pervert...even if he is a dirty, lazy excuse for a man"

"I-I'm sorry, I know you don't want to move but..."

"No worries, it was inevitable anyways." The brunette paused slightly "when he first took me in he told me life with him wasn't going to be paradise...and he warned me that I may never be able to have a stable home and that as a shinobi he could disappear from the face of the earth at any given moment, I've long accepted this...but it doesn't make parting from this home any more easier" Tenten explained wistfully a small smile lighting her features.

Hinata nodded slowly, like her, Tenten was found by Jiriaya, but unlike her Tenten didn't have a family, she was abandoned as a child. Tenten's biological mother was raped by a neighbouring village's soldier, although rapes were usual, having a child as a result of rape was unheard of, but due to lack of money, an abortion wasn't available to her, thus Tenten was born. She was scorned and out casted from the day she was born, her mum not being able to live with the memories of her ordeal abandoned her young daughter.

The woman left her own child in a forest to die, she held no remorse as her child cried and clung to her, she didn't spare another glance at her accursed child, and she rid the child as if cleansing herself of stain, an unworthy and unaccountable mistake in her life. The small child was no more than 6 when she learned that when she fell she would have to pick herself up and that when she cried she would have to wipe her own tears, she wasn't like other children she wasn't loved and cared for, she had no family or relatives yet it was confound how she managed to live and fend for herself.

It was a miracle that whilst living on the brink of death in complete isolation she found the will to live, this alone made her special, many would've succumbed to death, for death was easier than the hardships of life, yet this nameless child was able to pick herself up against all odds and fend for herself, this alone gave her the right to live.

_Even as a child she was strong_.

"I understand what you mean I'll miss this place too" Hinata murmured as she tugged her older sister's hand towards the direction of their home. They both lapsed in the comfortable silence, until they came into a large opening.

Sakura gasped at the beautiful house before her, the whole scene itself looked like scene straight out of one of her dreams, from the sakura blossoms to the lily pads floating across the lake. She could tell that the others were just as stricken as she was but unlike herself and Naruto the others still managed to regain their composure, this of course excluded the two sisters. Naruto gaped then ran towards the home, as he was about to cross the threshold he was thrown back with enough force to knock out a fully grown elephant, luckily he had the healing capabilities of the kyuubi; he was able to sit up after a few minutes.

"What the hell!" the blonde cursed earning himself a smirk from the brunette female who just shook her head in amusement.

"Hinata, can you please open the gates, I'm a bit tired" Tenten asked, as she pulled up her sleeves and with a firm yank sent the blonde flailing to his feet. The indigo haired female wordlessly placed her hand on the threshold, then it became visible to them as they saw a thin sheet of water glittering around the home as though some kind of protective membrane.

"Please take a step back" her previously small voice suddenly firm, and unwavering. She quickly fell in to an unfamiliar stance, her hands parted, they watched in fascination as the water mimicked her movement, and with a fluid movement she parted the dome of water.

Tenten waved her hands slightly as the ground shot forward and formed a bridge across the large lake towards the large home. Hesitantly they followed her across the bridge, with the indigo haired woman behind them wearing a small serene smile on her face.

"Hinata, close it up" Tenten's voice carried softly in the wind, and without missing a beat the woman closed the protective shield around the home.

"That's pretty neat" Naruto commented. The Konoha Nins jumped startled as the brunette let out a peal of laughter.

"That's the smartest thing you said so far Blondie" Naruto blushed lightly before giving the pixie like female a pout.

"Ah Gomen...ten-chan is acting very impolite for some rea-"

"OI! PERVERT YOU GOT COMPANY!" Tenten bellowed as she swung the front door open with a lot more force than necessary.

"U-um a-ano welcome to our home" she muttered weakly a weary smile plastered across her soft features. Jiriaya chuckled as he bounded down the staircase a large grin on his face, he had an inkling they were coming soon but he had no idea that it would be this soon.

His grinned broadened when he felt several familiar chakra signatures 2 of them were his daughters and if he was correct it seemed that Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade's very own apprentice was present as well. The other two chakra signals were unfamiliar; rather he couldn't match them up to any particular person. His face lit up with child like excitement as the group of Konoha Nins came into view.

"Heya!" he gave a wink at sakura who twitched at his shameless advances. He stiffened as a glint of silver shot past him, with an agile shift to the left he managed to dodge a kunai, of course from any other persons perspective it would appear that Tenten had fired at him with the intent to kill, but anyone who has fought her seriously knew her accuracy was practically flawless, and these weaponry were thrown with close to no strength, it was a fact that Tenten did not waste any movement, everything about the way she delivered her weapons were calculating and specific.

The kunai was simply a wordless warning.

Hinata scolded Tenten who puffed her cheeks out annoyed that she was being scolded when it was clearly her dad who ought to have been told off; with a blatant sneer to her dad she stomped towards her room. Hinata and company winced as she slammed her bedroom door close, and as if to emphasise the force a second later the door fell from its hinges.

"FUCK!"

"A young lady doesn't curse!" Jiriaya shouted an expression of glee lighting up his features, it was quite obvious that the sanin found some sadistic pleasure from annoying his daughter, who to be honest had a bad temper as it is. The Konoha Nins sweat dropped as a paper weight came sailing out of the room, smacking the perverted sanin unconscious.

"TEN-CHAN!" Hinata shrieked her face burning in annoyance; it was unusual for her sister to act so detestable, and to make matters worse the beautiful panda paperweight had been the gift that Hinata had so painstakingly forged for her.

Sasuke had always thought that a family was suppose to be warm and welcoming, but after witnessing the brunette nearly skewer her dad before knocking him out with a paper weight he was seriously re-evaluating his opinion.

_If a family was like this he couldn't be sure if he wanted to revive his clan._

He jumped, yes the Uchiha Sasuke jumped when he heard the quite reserved female shriek, one it was scarily high pitched, two her bloodlust was evident and lastly it was so out of character, oddly he had never found anything more amusing and a tiny part of him found her red face, dare he say...cute.

The brunette emerged from her room clad in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a shapeless sweater. In her hand a long katana, one that looked enticingly beautiful, much too beautiful to be a weapon to be used in actual combat it looked like an ornament. Neji eyed the brunette female, his moonlike eyes lingering on her weapon, he didn't take her as for a weapons user since she had been using nothing but Ninjutsu since their meeting, yet at the same time the way she held her katana was almost a caress, she clearly loved her weapon.

"That was uncalled for Tenten" Hinata's voice was eerily cold, her chakra seemed to spike to life, Sasuke felt an unnerving sense of forebodingness wash over him.

"You always take his side anyway" the brunette stated evenly her childish tone still mingling behind her serious facade. Her aura however, didn't match up to her innocent statement. Kakashi shifted slightly as a deafening silence settled over them. Any decent shinobi could see a fight was going to go down, and something told him it was going to be a rather destructive one at that.

"How do you want to settle this then?" the indigo haired woman asked as she stepped towards the living room and picked her own katana off the table, a twin of the one her sister held in her hand, the only difference was in its length and colour.

"Now, now Tenniel! Hina! There's no need to bicker!" Jiriaya exclaimed earning an annoyed glance from Tenten and worried one from Hinata.

"T-tousan are you okay!" he nodded, absently rubbing his sore head. The indigo haired female's blood lust diminished almost instantly as she rushed to her father's side her eyes panicky.

"Jiriaya-sama we are under direct orders of the Hokage to escort you and your..." Kakashi paused uncertainly.

"Daughters" the white haired sanin finished looking a tad smug.

"DAUGHTERS!" Naruto who seemed to have regained his voice spluttered, his large cerulean blue eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Yes my daughters! Ahh... I hope to find them some suitors when we get back to Konoha, aww...I kind just imagine my cute lil grandkids!" The Konoha Nins grimaced at the sanin's loud exclamation.

"Gomen for my rudeness, but she is clearly a hyuuga" Neji stated dryly as he nodded towards a confused Hinata.

"A w-what?" she blushed as all the gazes turned on her. Tenten scratched her head idly before letting out a breathy yawn.

"Bleh! I packed so when are we leaving" the attention was now on the brown haired female, who seemed to be acting rather spontaneously.

"Is she PMSing or something?" the blonde haired male whispered to Neji who despite his indifferent self chuckled at the comment.

"Oi Blondie..." Naruto gave her a big grin, but if you looked closely you could see it cracking slightly.

"Would you like me to severe that very important male anatomy?" she threatened as she twirled a kunai on her finger. His smile died and wilted at the threat, she smirked victoriously before turning to her younger sister.

"Ne...Hina shouldn't you go pack?" her sister gave her a slow nod before giving her a small smile.

"Look after the guests okay?" Tenten pouted at the warning in her request but didn't retort rather she decided it was better to just nod. The Konoha Nins shivered at the thought of being overlooked by the hot and cold female.

"Well since Hinata asked so nicely, I guess I'll play nice..." she mumbled to herself acutely aware that her thoughts were in fact audible to the present company.

* * *

><p><em>Read &amp; Review<em>

_Thank you_

_I would also like to thank those who have reviewed, its nice to know that at least some people like my story. Reviews make my day and I would also like to apologize to one of the readers who appeared to have been offended by my use of the word 'emo' it wasn't used with the intention to offend people. I suppose you could say that my sense of humour is some what dry. Thank you soo much for Reviewing it makes me so happy, and I would also like to warn my readers that I have a habit of dragging on, I'll try not to do it too excessively._

Lots of Love

_Jenny X_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters  
><em>

_please read my footnote, it's important.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Umm...my name is Tenten, nice to meet you Konoha nins!" she spoke clearly and slowly, and without the hissing behind it, it became obvious that Tenten had a very pleasant voice, perhaps not as nice as Hinata but a whole of better than Sakura. A second later Hinata emerged from the corridor dressed in a baggy jumper and sweat pants. Sakura looked at their outfits disapprovingly whilst the male members found that their modesty made them easier to respect and not to mention a whole lot more interesting.<p>

"My name is Hatake Kakashi"

"UZAMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO! AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY BELIEVE IT!"

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"MY NAMES HARUNO SAKURA AND I'M GONNA BE SASUKE'S BRIDE!"

Sasuke twitched as Sakura belted to the world that she was going to be his wife, he shivered at the thought of having loud mouthed Uchiha spawns with pink hair! The thought was absurd and thoroughly disturbing. The petite female's large doe like eyes lit up in amazement.

"A-ano are you guys engaged?" she questioned, there was no underlying motive or spite in her voice just sincere curiosity.

"DEF-

"No way in hell!" he spat in disdains causing the smaller female's eyes to widen. Her eyes flickered to Sakura in confusion, almost uncomprehending.

"Eh? Um...I don't understand?" she murmured her voice tinged with confusion.

"Let's just say Sasuke-kun is quite popular with the ladies" Hinata nodded slowly but it didn't take a genius to work out that she was still confused.

Sasuke was tempted to explain himself but stopped short not understanding why he felt the need to explain himself to someone he hardly knew, and not to mention the fact that she was a female which meant that she was potentially a fan girl. Yet even as he watched her ponder over the issue it was quite apparent that she didn't find him anymore appealing than the dobe or Kakashi, for some reason it made him scowl.

"It means that Miss Haruno is quite taken with Sasuke, however it appears he doesn't feel the same way, and her claiming to be his bride is a way of exclaiming her affections, and to ward off potential threats." Tenten drawled, her amusement was blatant and to be honest Neji found her quirky personality quite something. Most of the girls in Konoha either worshipped him or were too afraid to be within 20 meters of him, and yet it was quite easy for him to see that she hardly regarded him more than the shinobi who was meant to escort her and her father back to Konoha.

"Well we should get going now" Kakashi started his only visible eye crinkling in what Tenten assumed was a smile.

"Hm...I agree with Hatake-san" Tenten said off handily as she hoisted a large scroll onto her back, in her hand was a small coin bag.

The Konoha Nins nodded slowly unfamiliar with her politeness and unsure if she would suddenly snap and revert back to her malicious self. Jiriaya nodded his approval before quickly donning his red outer shirt and scroll. The indigo haired female picked up a simple lilac duffle bag before slowly following behind her elder sister.

Once they were a safe distance away from their Jiriaya came to an abrupt stop, a heavy sigh rippling from his lips, it was without a doubt uncharacteristic but the Konoha Nins could tell that the beautiful home obviously had a lot of sentiment.

"Tenten...bury it" his hoarse whisper were not answered or rather she seemed to be too deep in thought to reply.

"Ten-chan..." Hinata called softly, afraid to startle her sister.

_Flashback  
><em>_I shivered but did not cower from the rain, it was obvious that if I couldn't fight against a cold then there was no way I could survive the harshness of the world, but even though I said this I knew that it wasn't the real reason why. Deep down I knew that I was waiting for death to claim me, I wanted to die yet at the same time my very existence yearned to live. I wonder was it possible to be dead yet alive at the same time. It was pathetic that I could still yearn for the very woman who abandoned me, perhaps it was natural but for some unfathomable reason I couldn't hate her, even the face I should despise I found comfort in, maybe it was just me, maybe I was just some shameless child, who could not accept that I had been abandoned and discarded.  
><em>

_ It was hopeless yet I thrived to live in hope that one day I'll be able to meet her again, to feel her warmth as she cradled me or to see her large grey eyes soften. I don't know how long I stood there in the rain for, but the foreign feeling of numbness had me yearning for more. The rain was fierce, it stung as it hit me but I didn't wince, I welcomed the pain, this pain made me feel more real, more human almost, a sad smile mounted my face as I closed my eyes and relished the feeling.  
><em>

_For once I wasn't the abandoned child; I wasn't the scorned, I was just a simple being, simply existing. When I opened my eyes I met the warm onyx eyes of a man, he didn't sneer at me or throw rocks at me he simply watched as I stood there drenched in the rain, idly I wondered what he saw when he looked at me, did he see me as a child with lifeless eyes? A pathetic existence? Or perhaps if I was lucky just another abandoned child._

"W-what do you see?" I don't know what compelled me to ask but I had, his answer had been sincere, to be honest it was the most comforting and perhaps kindest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"A Fighter" the words lingered in the back of my mind, perhaps I was a fighter; after all I was still alive. I didn't know when I collapsed but when I awoke the next day, the sun had been shining.

Not long after I met the man, he took to his home, it was a thing of beauty, I truly did believe I was in heaven, perhaps I really was dead. The house seemed almost alive from the rippling waters to the swaying Sakura trees, I gaped as he gently guided me towards the home.

"This will be your home from now on" he had whispered his onyx eyes were warm like my mum's had been when she was sure no-one was looking, he cared; for some reason I cried. I had a home and a dad, and eventually I gained a younger sister.

_End of flashback_

All those precious memories were made in this home, every single one of them buried deep in the crevices of this very home. Could she destroy this? She was vaguely aware that someone was tugging at her sleeve, slowly her chocolate brown eyes averted towards theirs. Large lavender hued eyes gazed at her, the worry was evident, behind her sister she saw her dad, his usually brightly lit eyes were pained, the house was important, not just to him but to all of them.

"Hai" her voice was quieter than usual but she didn't cry, she didn't want to cry, she had promised herself from the moment Jiriaya had taken her in that she wouldn't cry again.

_She was happy now._

"Good-bye" she murmured as she did a flurry of hand signs, her bright brown eyes were dulled in pain, a moment after the entire home collapsed inwards along with the lake, she didn't flinch as she quickly followed it with another sequence of hand signs, the earth churned as it swallowed the house and lake, for a moment everything was still, and unmoving.

With a strained expression she pushed her two hands out before pulling it towards her, the ground groaned loudly before shifting forwards, she refused to flinch as tugged the earth towards her, several tugs later, the large gaping crater was completely filled and covered in trees almost as if the beautiful oasis had not existed. Tenten quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead before slowly turning towards Hinata, a silent exchange taking place between them.

"Take out the water its making the ground unstable" Tenten explained, Hinata turned and gazed at her sister silently who pointed to the left of where the crater had been, the doe eyed female nodded as Tenten took a seat on the branch, clearly out of breath, several trickles of sweat ran down the side of her temple before dipping down the curve of her neck and eventually disappearing behind her collar.

The petite woman activated her Byakugan for a few seconds before quickly doing a long series of hand signs, then slowly she brought her left hand forward and drew it upwards, almost instantly the water shot forth like an erupting volcano. The Konoha Nins watched in amazement as she parted the water, a small frown growing on her features.

"Ten" the brunette didn't verbally respond instead she leapt from the branch towards the floor, and with a chakra concentrated stamp to the ground the ground parted leaving a small stream like path, a second later the brunette jumped back up.

"EHH? THAT WAS SO CO-"

"Naruto-san controlling water takes a lot more concentration than earth, so please be quiet for a bit" the blonde nodded dumbly as he watched the female let the water flow down towards the crevice, all the while her chakra controlling the flow and current of the setting water. After all the water was settled in the small stream she jumped and landed next to the stream. She absently dipped both hand into the stream, and let out a small contented sigh.

"The flow feels natural enough" she noted aloud.

"What about the ground?" Tenten shouted downwards, Hinata paused for a moment before tapping her foot on the ground, a small smile lighting her soft features.

"Sturdy"

"That's good, coz' if it wasn't I was going to leave anyways...this is way too troublesome" Jiriaya shook his head at his daughters comment, before turning to the Konoha Nins with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Young girls are meant to be full of youth!" the white haired sanin shouted whilst holding two cupped hands in front of his chest.

"You shouldn't act so unsightly in front of your juniors Tousan" Hinata scolded causing the man to pout childishly.

"Bleh! Finally you get told off!" Tenten exclaimed before grinning victoriously. Jiriaya's eye twitched violently before he threw a barrage of senbons at his eldest daughter, all of which she dodged with a simple flip into the air using Kakashi's shoulder as a support.

"Thank you Hatake-san!"

"Kakashi is fine, there's no need for formalities" she scratched her head slightly before giving him a bright grin.

"Okay...Kakashi" he gave her a small smile before nodding.

"Ehhh? Why are you so nice to Kakashi!" Naruto shouted his bright cerulean eyes flashing in disbelief. Tenten turned to him and gave him a look that practically said 'are you that stupid?'

"He's older than me, so it's only natural that I have to act accordingly" she explained flatly before leaping of the branch and practically free falling onto the next branch. Hinata giggled before racing after her sister, with a soundless leap she propelled herself through the air gliding across the bright skies, she watched her sister's blur and absently mimicked the brunette's movements, occasionally flipping and twisting in mid air to yell back at her dad to catch up.

"What do you teach your kids Jiriaya-sama?" the silver haired jounin asked exasperatedly.

"Tenten...has always fallen and caught herself" the older man answered wistfully, the other anbu's looked upon him in confusion not quite understanding what he meant. He chuckled before slapping Naruto on the back.

"Hey Naruto, since you're my favourite student, do you wanna marry one of my daughters?" Jiriaya asked a large grin plastered across his features.

"Heh?" the blonde's face was practically glowing red; Sasuke scoffed earning the attention of the white haired sanin.

"Hmm...An Uchiha for a son-in-law's quite good don't cha think Kakashi?" said man nodded amusement colouring his features. Sasuke just glared at the man, how such a man could be one of the strongest in the nations was beyond him, not to mention the fact that he could've ended up being the Hokage had he not adamantly rejected the offer. He shivered slightly.

"Or maybe a Hyuuga! The shinobi's here are like a gold mine for potential husbands!" he squealed, earning a wince from almost everybody.

"I'm sure Neji-san and Sasuke-kun aren't ready for such a commitment" Sakura explained, a fake smile plastered to her smile, but knowing Jiriaya he wasn't about to object against what a woman said, even if that woman had a relatively small chest.

"Ahh...you're probably right Sakura-chan!" she chuckled nervously as he latched onto her, rather shamelessly as well.

Tenten's eyes widened as the village came into view with one more flip she lands on the floor soundlessly, her form similar to that of a feline. A few seconds later a light flutter landed to her left. The brunette gasped at the giant threshold, even though the homes in this village were nothing compared to their old home, the village itself was beautiful. Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she gazed at the bumbling market filled with civilians, her large moon like eyes drank in the sight like a man at an oasis.

"WOW, this place sells...SO MUCH FOOD!" Tenten exclaimed her face colouring in a crimson blush.

"There are so many stands and shops and people! ...and houses!" Hinata exclaimed as she began walking towards the threshold behind an eager Tenten. Before they were within approximately 5 meters of the gate they were stopped by two Anbu's. Tenten paused mid step, before turning to them curiously, her large brown eye lighting up childishly.

"What is your business in Konoha?" a shaggy brown haired male asked, his face was covered in a dog like mask, and besides him was another man, his figure more lean where as the first anbu was burlier.

"WOW, is this some kind of ritual?" Tenten asks excitedly, living in the forest all that time meant that she had never come in contact with any Anbu before, and as for Hinata she was just as clueless as her; also seeing as the Konoha Anbus who escorted them weren't wearing their masks when they met, meant that neither girls knew what the masks meant or signified.

"A-ano are you guys going to masquerade?" she asked curiously her large lavender hued eyes widening in child like excitement.

"Are you guys...by yourself?" the second of the male drawled.

"No, Some Konoha Nins escorted us, um...Kakashi, Uzamaki-san, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, and Haruno-san" Tenten explained slowly, before turning to Hinata silently asking if she missed anyone.

"D-demo...Tousan as well" Tenten nodded before turning back to them, her expression expectant.

"We can't really let you in... procedures and what not" Shikamaru explained, had Kiba been able to see his face he would've noticed that Shikamaru was no longer half asleep; rather he was more awake than he had been in a long while.

"Ah...should we wait here until they come then?" the brunette asked timidly, her eyes glued to the scenery behind the two Anbus.

"If you wa-"

"KIBA! WE'RE BACKK!" the shaggy haired male stopped short, his attention snapping to the loud mouth blonde behind the two young women.

"BAKA!"

"EHHH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DOG!" Naruto retorted his fist waving about in front of his face, in no doubt an exaggerated act of anger.

"Dobe, names are classified" Sasuke muttered before trudging to the two curious looking women. He quickly grabbed the indigo haired woman's wrist before tugging her after him, the woman gazed at him, and her confusion was blatant.

"You guys are to be escorted separately, your level is deemed as a threat" the onyx eyed male explained blandly. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but faltered, after several more tries he gave her a disgruntled grunt, in which she responded with a meek nod.

* * *

><p><em>Read &amp; Review<em>

_Thank you_

P.S _After seeing the amount of reviews i have, i'm doubting whether this story has any potential. After some careful consideration, i've decided that if i still have a poor amount of reviews then i'll assume this story is rubbish and scrap it. It's hard for me to distinguish whether my story is good or not, so please respect my decision. (I'll probably post several more chapters before i decided whether or not to delete the story)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters_

* * *

><p>Sasuke gave her a look of approval that she did not see since she was too entranced with the village, as he guessed she wasn't a fan girl and like he had hoped she didn't posses a witty tongue like her sister. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the brunette's furious expression as the others tried to restrain her, the only thing he could read in her large chocolate brown eyes was fear, but not fear for herself but fear for her younger sibling.<p>

It was quite obvious that the brunette was the protective one of the two, since there was no way they could separate them by taking her away they had to use the latter, it was a good thing that the Byakugan wielding female did not seem to notice.

"You shouldn't have done that to Tenten, she is very angry. Her chakra is ferocious, I can feel it. It was a good call to seal of her chakra but I warn you that even with her chakra sealed off she is still very strong" The petite female gave him a sympathetic look before averting her glance elsewhere. Despite herself the indigo haired female felt like all the warmth was sucked from her, suddenly the village looked bleak.

Her eyes hardened and her expression died on her face. She felt a gut feeling that she hadn't felt in a while, the feeling that she was nothing but a hollow shell of former self. There was something foreboding about this village, something she didn't want to remember.

Neji grunted as he gripped the brunette's two arms successfully pinning them behind her back. He inwardly cursed Kakashi, Jiriaya and Sakura for taking so long, because although he didn't want to admit it, he was having a hard time restraining her.

"HINATA!" her voice was loud, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fear in it, it became obvious, that she wasn't struggling because they separated them but because she was afraid of what would happen to her sister.

She pulled herself forward her head almost touching her abdomen before swinging back and smacking the hyuuga male square in the head. He winced as his vision jumped from the force, but his grip did not loosen. With a swift hook of her leg she sent both tumbling to the ground in a heap.

Neji hissed slightly, the positioning of the scroll on her back making it increasingly hard to keep his grip on her two wrists.

"Sorry" he muttered as he sent a jolt of chakra up her arm successfully severing her arms and legs. The brunette let a growl rip from her throat, however much to his dismay her struggling didn't let up.

"HINATA!" She cried her voice raw from her mantra, even when the indigo haired woman had disappeared from sight; she had still persistently called after her.

"Naruto!" the blonde haired male quickly pinned both her legs beneath him, but even without chakra and underneath the weight of two grown male she could still wriggle about. Suddenly her body convulsed violently, the spasm causing both males to jump, she gasped before crumpling to the ground for a moment she was still, her face was painted in the shadow casted by the two male. She murmured something, her voice suddenly barely audible, both frowned slightly.

"What?" Naruto gave Neji a startled look, he wasn't really sure what had happened.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doin-"Jiriaya paused mid sentence, a growl emanating from his throat, his expression stern.

"What do you think you are doing?" he spat, the two Konoha Nins looked bewildered at his tone. Slowly they got off the smaller female, who remained still on the floor her expression pained.

"I said what the hell you think you are doing!" he roared his friendly disposition slipping away like a broken mask.

"We were following regulations, those who could be deemed a threat should be separated on entry to Konoha" Neji recited earning a look of disbelief from Jiriaya.

"My daughters are not animals that need to be subdued; YOU COULD'VE TALKED TO THEM!" the white haired before walking over to his daughter and picking her up.

She flinched at his touch, absently he pulled up her sleeve, only to see the many burn marks on her body, a sign that she had had her chakra cut of.

"Hinata..." she mumbled, her eyes were glassy almost in like a trance like state, Jiriaya closed his eyes his expression pained before whispering an apology, and with a swift hit to her pressure point she fell limp in his arm. Jiriaya turned to the anbu, his expression absolutely livid.

"Take me to your Hokage" the man nodded numbly, a shiver running up his spine at the sheer power in the man's voice. Closely behind him were Neji, Naruto, sakura and Kakashi, all of whom looked forlorn at the predicament.

Sasuke watched as Tsunade scrutinized the younger female, who suddenly reverted into the female version of himself, for lack of better words. Her formerly warm lavender hues were now cold, biting and critical.

Perhaps this was some odd affect that happened when she was nervous either way he didn't have much time to ponder because before he knew it the Hokage's office door had been slammed from its hinges. There in the door way stood a very pissed sanin holding his daughter a cold fury burning in his eyes.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" his voice for once actually sounded like a cold merciless shinobi.  
>The previously stoic female slipped back into her warmer self as she ran to her dad, her hands frantically running over her unconscious sister.<p>

"What happened?" her voice although soft still held a threatening edge to it.

"I had to she was going to go into a frenzy" He explained his voice strained, the petite female brought her hand to her head her eyes pained, suddenly her gaze snapped to Sasuke as she fixated the lone Uchiha under an accusing stare.

"Jiriaya!" the sanin turned to the hazel eyed Hokage in disdain, his anger coursing through his body and like poison it spread into every fibre of his being.

"What's wrong?" she questioned in confusion as her eyes wandered the face of her long time teammate. He glared at her, the air between them were stifling. She winced before her eyes drifted down to the bundle in his arms, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you have to separate them? And why by force? Do you have no principle whatsoever! Couldn't you have waited before you scrutinised them..." he paused his expression grave.

"To you they are shinobi's and weapons, to me these are my children! Do you know what it feels like to watch your child be subdued and treated like a criminal! Do you know how excruciating it is to see the burn marks on their skin? To have to hurt them?" he spat his gaze ablaze. She sighed before taking he seat behind the desk.

"You guys leave me and our guests" she hissed before signalling for the large man to sit down. After moments of hesitation he took his seat.

"I'm sorry that was not my intention, they were simply following the rules left by our forefathers" she explained she paused slightly.

"As the Hokage I apologize for their appalling behaviour and as a friend..." she folded her hands beneath her chin before staring at him square in the eye.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you for having me get a team of anbu to hunt you down and not to mention didn't I tell you to come back like what 4 years ago! And how comes I don't get to see them even though they're my god kids! And what's more your letters suck they tell me about one line about the kid's well beings and the rest are about you and your stupid perversenesses!" Tsunade hissed before she jumped up from her chair, her finger was an inch from his face.

Whatever previous anger Jiriaya felt diminished within a second, but then again he was never good at being angry.

"And no I will never give you my measurements! And why the hell are you living in the forest when you have a beautiful home and not to mention the fact that because you aren't here all those prissy advisors have been picking at everything I do! And what's more you made me look bad in front of my godchildren!"

Hinata blinked owlishly, not really sure how to respond. After a moment in stifling silence, the white haired sanin let out a heavy sigh.

"I apologize, but I didn't want my children to grow up with all the things going on in Konoha, simply being me means that they would be at a greater risk" he explained. Tsunade gave him a small nod showing that she understood although it was obvious he was not forgiven.

"Why did you come back then?"

"you sent a team of anbu after me remember" she shot him a scathing look before turning towards the open spaced window behind her.

"If you hadn't wanted to come, no-one could've forced you, had it been anbu or even me, you are after all the king of evasion "she joked dryly.

He gave her a shallow chuckle before gently laying his unconscious daughter on the large table n front of him, his expression was guarded, but the fear in his eyes were evident.

"Her condition worsened" he murmured before taking a step back. Hinata let her head drop, a pain flitting across her soft features.

Tsunade nodded slowly her hands glowing green as it hovered over the brunette, both Hinata and her dad waited in a tensed silence as the Hokage's face steadily grew grimmer. After a moment her hand drifted to Tenten's heart, lingering there for almost ten minutes. When she pulled away her expression was solemn, but Jiriaya could read the grief in her normally sharp hazel eyes.

"Can you tell me...about her symptoms?" she whispered her eyebrows caving together in thought. Jiriaya nodded slowly before taking a seat his expression distant.

* * *

><p><em>Read &amp; Review<em>

_Thank you_

_I would like to thank El Corazon del Frio Fuego for their extensive comment which really cheered me up. I would also like to thank everyone else who has taken the time to review. Whether or not i will delete this story or not ... well, i'm not sure but if i do decide to i will give you guys a good month warning before hand, because personally i hate it when authors scrap stories without telling the readers._

_Since this chapter is a thousand words shorter than the others, i will post the next chapter in a few days._

_Thank you for your support_

love you,

_Jenny_


End file.
